Airship
Also known as Dirigibles, "Ships of the Air", or Flying Ships; airships are aerostat or lighter-than-air vessels that can navigate under their own power. Classifications Rigid Semi-Rigid Non-Rigid History According to the International Aeronautic Association, the history of airships can be divided in 10 generations, with each generation defined by a philosophy of ship design often spurred by technological innovations or political agendas. Generation I (540AV - 560AV) Known as the Proto Generation, the history of airship flight can be attested to one man - Harold Nisaac. Though balloon flights were not unusual prior to the eventful flight of Nisaac's Aquila, it was the Aquila that first tried to utilize propulsion to guide a ship to a new destination. The "Proto" line of designs further developed the balloon into a more "cigar-shaped" model. These dirigibles had gondolas attached below them where the engines and crew were located. These balloons depended on the pressure of the gas to stay rigid. Notable Airships: Aquila, Caelius Generation II (560AV - 580AV) The utility of Hydrogen as a lifting gas, pioneered by Nisaac himself, resulted in the Hydrogen Generation of ships. With the development of the Caelius, the King of Aquila was happy with the new technology and ordered Harold Nisaac to develop these technologies for the army for observational use. Early designs like the AI and AII were used effectively in military operations (562AV-564AV) and enticed the Royal Guard Army Branch to continue developing new models. By 564AV, the continent was abuzz with developing airship technology for military purposes. The Royal Guard Navy Branch also commissions ships to be built for naval operations. Notable Airships: Generation III (580AV - 600AV) The third generation (War Generation) saw many changes in Airship history. Spurred by the First and Second Trade Wars, airship technology advanced significantly. In Aquila, there was a need to create a new military branch that focused on air defence, as dividing the new technology between the army and navy resulted in unneeded redundancies. New vehicles like the plane, the tank, the dreadnaut and armored trains changed the face of warfare for the next 100 years. There was also a unified form of airship classification developed in most nations. Notable Airships: Generation IV (600AV - 620AV) During this time, the successful refinement of bulk volumes of helium brought fourth a safer way to fly, giving it the name of the Helium Generation. The Conference of Aventine Nations is tasked with ensuring that no war would be fought again of such magnitude as in the 2nd Trade War. Military deregulation is commonplace and airship technology continues to advance in the public sector. Notable Airships: Generation V (620AV - 640AV) Known as the Eastern Renaissance, this generation saw the Kun advancement of airship designs flourish. Notable Airships: Generation VI (640AV - 660AV) The discovery of Cavorium harkened in the Cavorium Generation. Notable Airships: Generation VII (660AV - 680AV) The Pax Generation saw another era of relative peace, with governments and institutions developing safer commercial and trade regulations for airship travel. Notable Airships: Generation VIII (680AV - 700AV) Exploration Generation Notable Airships: Generation IX (700AV - 720AV) With the War of the Lowlands dominating the first half of the generation, this major war was the testing grounds and implementation of more advanced military vessels. Nations supporting the Free States often donated new ships in hopes of field testing their current designs against the wrath of the Golden Eagle. Lowlands Generation ships saw some unique developments, like the testing and implementation of Gustav Gun-like armaments. Notable Airships: Generation X (720AV - Present) The Current Generation. The current Notable Airships:Category:Airships